


The beginning of your new career

by demon_sucker_cum_slut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sucker_cum_slut/pseuds/demon_sucker_cum_slut
Summary: You are not loved by anyone, nor do you have a home or money, so you steal food and money, as one of the worst criminals ever. Soon your live will take a dirty change.
Kudos: 3





	The beginning of your new career

There you are again. Stealing. Going through the dark alleys so nobody will notice you, or worse, recognize you. Your face is hanging at nearly every corner. They want you, dead or alive. The police would do anything if they could catch one of the worst criminals, you. 

You know what risk you are taking; you simply don’t care anymore. You wouldn’t also mind finding your demise somewhere. You scoff as turn your back to all the people going on the sidewalk, you turn and go into the darkest alley, but you are not alone. You look down as you bump into a group of people, three, to be precise. “What in the fuck do you think you are doing?”, shouted the tall, buff, guy at you. The impact makes you fall back, revealing your face. “Hey, it’s that bastard! The police want him. I am pretty sure we can get money for him”, mentioned his friend, he too looked menacing. In fact, all of three of them were tall and muscular.

“Yeah you are right, Tom. We could get a lot of money for one of the worst criminals” – His deep voice penetrates your ears, sending shivers down your spine. “Wake up you trash! Come on stand up!” – His screaming shook you, but you follow his commands as if you are being controlled by him. For some reason it arouses you and they are noticing the bulge in your pants.

“Hey boss, I think our catch is getting, horny” – “Yes I can see that, what a disgusting fella you are. But I wasn’t planning on handing you in squeaky clean, hehe” You are looking at him with wide eyes and ask with a shaky voice: “What will you.. d-do to me?” You gulp as they all start to laugh. The biggest of them is approaching you, but you don’t step back, you are wayyy too turned on right now. Your mind is saying “no”, but your body clearly says “fuck yes”.  
He takes your head and pushes it down, “You know what you are supposed to do. Open it” You follow his command, as the “good” boy, which you clearly are. His thick cock slaps right in your face. He laughed, as you drool and your mind goes blank. His 9.. no, 10 inch cock gets firm as your warm face shares the heat with it. “Lick it, make it clean”, you do as he commands. You hold his hard cock in your hand and start to lick it. You draw a visible line of saliva starting from his balls to his cut tip. He moans as you take the tip in your mouth, but that’s not enough for him, he pushes it deeper, making you nearly vomit. He thrusts and thrusts, in and out, going deeper with every thrust. He moans so loud, nearly everyone could hear him. You feel more and more blood rushing towards your dick, it nearly hurts. With hard rough thrusts he let’s out his juice with a loud, almost bear like scream. All the cum is flowing into your throat and out your mouth, it is overflowing. 

But he doesn’t seem to had enough fun, he helps you up and pushes your face against the cold wall. You try to scream but your mouth is still full of his delicious, thick cum. He stands behind you and rips your clothes away and starts to bend over you. He pinches and rubs your nipples and your moans turn him on again. You can feel his dick laying on your butt cheeks, it’s getting hard again. Your spit and his cum is enough lube apparently, he touches the entrance of your love hole with his tip and with an enormous thrust he breaks into your virgin ass. You are both moaning as he let’s your ass cheeks jiggle.

You are moaning and drooling, with every thrust he gets deeper, your screams get louder and the precum from you gets thicker and more. You are begging for more, yes you are screaming for more. His cock feels so good inside of you, you want it all, so you push your hips back to take it all in. this length almost hurts, but it hurts soo good. It fills you with joy. In fact, so much joy that you let free one big last moan as you splurt out all you’re cum onto the floor, your legs get weak and jiggly, but he is not finished. He grabs your hips to stabilize you and he bends over you more, you can feel his hot abs touching your back. He goes feral on you, not wasting any second. His moans are getting louder too and so his breathing. He let’s all his cum out into you, you can feel his hot juice covering your inner walls with a thick layer of cum.

Your moaning and his moaning melt together into one big loud and horny mess. He is finally finished and lets you fall onto the floor, completely unable to move. You thank him for this, in fact, you are even going further: “Thank you for pleasing me, my master.” He smiles as he lays a collar and rope around you. “We will not let you go, hehe. You have pleased me, but your journey ain’t over yet.”  
You blush and look in fear as you see his two friends approaching you..

To be continued


End file.
